1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a perpendicular plug for transmitting power to printed circuit boards. More particularly, it relates to such a perpendicular plug which is readily attached to the printed circuit board without soldering and without requiring access to the back side of the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of perpendicular plug designs for transmitting power to printed circuit boards are known in the art. Typically, such plugs are soldered to the printed circuit board and/or require access to the back side of the circuit board to attach the plugs to the circuit board. These requirements complicate system assembly and subject the circuit boards to thermal stresses from heating. It would therefore be desirable to provide a perpendicular plug for transmitting power to printed circuit boards that neither requires soldering or circuit back side access for attachment.